Kiss & Tell
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and eighty-five: Sue isn't going to stop Brittany doing what she wants, but there has to be honesty.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 18th cycle. Now cycle 19!_

* * *

**"Kiss & Tell"  
Sue & Brittany  
Sylvesters Series #15 (direct sequel to "Mother Made of Steel") **

There were certain understandings between them, about certain things. One, of course had to do with this secret of theirs, about their family ties. That one was a day-to-day kind of deal. Then there was the other rule, which had come to be known as 'kiss & tell' in their home.

Sue had come to this compromise, not by complete ease but by some understanding and much more necessity. She'd always known her daughter to be a very loving girl. She'd had to explain to her, more than once, that she couldn't just go and hug random people. And as she'd grown, Sue could envision how these tendencies would evolve. Seeing she wasn't being proven wrong, she'd opted for 'proactivity'.

At first it was only a matter of starting Brittany understanding she could always tell her whatever was going on in her life, no matter what it was, that she wanted her to be okay with being honest. This proved a success, and she was treated to the joys, the pains, and the oddities of her daughter's life. This was step one.

After a few more years, as puberty was rearing its whiny head, so did step two. She wasn't going to have her daughter learn about these things from some unreliable source; she was confused enough as it was without being fed whatever these kids believed was really going on. It was a long process, and a conversation she would have rather not had, but she made it through, secure in the knowledge that somewhere in her head she knew.

This then led to her being told, along with the same things she'd been hearing about through her campaign for honesty, about her first steps on the path of… romance. She heard of her first kiss, and then some, and then one morning over breakfast she'd almost choked on orange juice at being informed her daughter had lost her virginity. At this point it became clear she had to implement a third step.

She was willing to accept whatever Brittany wanted to do, so long as it was still under some aspect of control, but she knew accidents could happen, most of all where her daughter was concerned. Odds were she wasn't going to think about it, and someone had to… It wasn't just about diseases… Sue Sylvester was not looking to become a grandmother.

Thus began Sue's routine… covert testing. She'd use the downstairs bathroom, leaving the upstairs one for 'collections purposes,' sneaking off a sample every other week for testing. Thus far they had all been negative, which allowed her some level of relief.

She wasn't sure what to make of that evening's conquest… Brittany, in her infinite 'upfrontedness,' had told her she as off to an evening date at Kurt Hummel's. Now he may have been the last of the McKinley students Sue would expect as a contender, which should have put her at ease… But all it did was make her wonder… What did it mean that they would even be on a date? If all bets were off on that front, then Kurt Hummel was going on the same footing as every last one of these boys after her daughter.

Brittany would of course tell her what had and hadn't happened. She didn't tell her everything, and in her mind there was absolute logic for this: She had promised to keep their secret a secret, and she just couldn't be honest if it meant revealing the things she did with Santana, someone she'd broken the family secret for… So the two lies just cancelled each other out. It wasn't the case with Kurt.

She'd gone to find her mother, stopping just inside the living room, one more trophy room. "Hi," she announced herself and Sue looked up, observing her.

"Did you have a good evening?" Sue asked flatly. Brittany gave a bit of a smile, and Sue waited for her to speak up.

"We made out… But then his dad came in, and it was weird… So we stopped…" she narrated. Sue waited to see if she'd go on; she didn't. She gave another wooed little smile, and then she went on upstairs. Sue watched her go, then got up to go to her office.

Another two weeks, another batch of negative results… Sue had gone and looked at the sheet, and she nodded to herself… Nothing new… She worried for the day where there would be something new on that sheet… She didn't know how she would keep her composure enough not to betray her secret to any and all.

She had always felt she had done right by her daughter, and for that she had built a dependable trust between them. Maybe she couldn't bear to look at the notches actually carved on her bed; maybe she still felt the need to secretly test her… But she gave her freedom where she herself hadn't had it.

THE END

**_

* * *

_**

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
